For example, in a wheel loader as a working vehicle, engine output is used as working power and traveling power. In the wheel loader, a load such as earth and sand is scooped up with a bucket of a work equipment, the bucket is raised with a boom, and the load is placed on a loading body of a truck. The working efficiency can be increased by rapidly raising the loaded bucket.
Accordingly, within the framework of the conventional technology, an operator operates a brake pedal and an accelerator pedal at the same time during the loading operation. As a result, the revolution speed of a hydraulic pump is increased and the amount of hydraulic oil supplied to the work equipment is increased as the working vehicle travels at a low speed (Patent Citation 1). A technique is also known for controlling the degree of engagement of a clutch correspondingly to a difference in revolution speed between the left and right drive wheels.